1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, especially to a retractable stroller equipped with a pair of foot rest mounts for installing a foot support element therebetween at an appropriate height, which does not cause any obstacle to the downward sliding of the push arms when collapsing the retractable stroller in to a compact configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical retractable stroller are featuring with a pair of push arms capable of sliding along the front strut so as to retract in length of the stroller when collapsing into a compact configuration. In order to avoid the foot support element cause an obstacle to the sliding of the push arms, the foot support element is normally arranged as low as possible, which can even be lowered to a position near to the front wheels.
However, according to a design standard for stroller products, the appropriate distance from the seat surface to the foot support element is ranging from 200 to 230 mm, otherwise the occupant's feet can not be supported in a comfortable condition. However, opt for the priority about to provide the occupant with comfortable feet support, or to lower the foot support for avoiding the obstacle to the sliding of the push arms, is always a dilemma to the designers and engineers.